


Bubblegum Bitch

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a prostitute, I don't even proofread, Idk just laugh it off, Just a story without all the angst, M/M, So if you find a typo, Surprise! - Freeform, this fandom has too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the town seducer, Levi's the town drug dealer. Levi makes a wrong move and needs to escape town, but picks up a certain someone first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be a one shot, I probably won't be adding more chapters after this, I still need to keep up with "Falling Behind", sorry!

Levi probably stank. Dealing in the dark alleys by the sewers never was his thing, mainly because of the smell and disgusting overall gross atmosphere. Luckily, druggies didn't much care about the quality of where they dealt, and most often what they were dealt. It was putrid, but it was what Levi lived on. He was charming, but untrustworthy. Most often what he said he sold was not what he handed over. Isabel and Farlan were the two he blamed for this, Isabel's charm rubbing off on him and Farlan teaching Levi how to dip his hands into the back pockets of the men and women he worked with and worked for. However, they both meant well and were the closest to family Levi had ever had, so if that meant needing to put a little extra food on the table, that was alright. Besides, the famous worker who was dubbed the "Bubblegum Bitch" brought in people to the town every few seconds, and the more people there were, the more pockets there were to rob. But, Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the boy who was said to be the best in _that_   business since the Asian Warrior, the girl who was sold to body exchanges years before. Word was her real name was something like "Micasi" or something of the sort. Prostitutes did not interfere with Levi's job, and so the gossip that came from those parts mostly stayed in those parts, but now the Bubblegum Bitch was reaching over to Levi's customers. Isabel used to work in those parts, although she didn't talk about it often. Levi didn't ask.

He was walking home when he heard familiar shouts, and he picked up the pace but did not run. That, he knew, would draw attention. The Military Police would probably be on his hind again, but this time for a good reason. Last time he dealt to them he just gave them a bag of flour and called it a new kind of drug that was fresh out of making. The morons had fallen for it and were probably beyond angry, but Levi doubted they could recognize him. After their encounter, (and very generous paying to Levi) he had gotten an undercut with a razor that Farlan had picked out in the market. He had been speaking of shaving his head (for what reason, Levi had no clue). The undercut was a fine look on him, and it fitted Levi's sharp facial angles to be even sharper, rendering him almost unrecognizable to someone who didn't know him well enough.

He walked in the front door and threw today's earnings on their small wooden coffee table. Levi didn't know why it was called a table because, number one, no one could afford coffee anymore. Number two, Levi had once pawned it off some guy who looked even more suspicious than Levi did, and it was horrible. So, he just called it a table. "Isabel, Farlan, you guys wanna pay today? I've got to go out again." Levi didn't actually need to go out, he just wanted to. The Underground was full of twists and turns, and once while exploring, Levi had found a large room with the roof cut out, large iron bars covering it. With the 3DMG, it would be easy to shoot up and out. But, he'd have to leave Isabel and Farlan behind. Levi was many things, many bad things, but a betrayer of friends was not one of them. Isabel came out of her room and Farlan soon followed in suit. They both grabbed their pay off the table and divided enough between themselves, and then pulled out enough for the goons that covered for them. Levi didn't trust them, but mostly because he didn't trust anyone.

It wasn't too long after that Levi was walking down the streets with the collar of his shirt pulled up around his face. The shadows it provided would be enough to remove any distinct features, except Levi's below average height. Malnutrition as a child basically shrunk Levi. He didn't exactly care about his height, as in those times it was necessary for his survival. If he was six foot and eating as little as he was, he'd be dead in two days. Although his height made it easier for him to be pointed out, so he wore boots with the soles lifted to give him a small boost. Not to mention the glares he supplied was more than enough to give him a few extra inches. He was the devil of the Underground, an attractive troublemaker with no heart or time to spare. As he looked at the bright sky shielded by iron bars, he wondered what it would be like outside. What would it smell like? Down here, it smelled like dirt and shit. Not a good combo for somebody as neat as he was, but he had no other option. His mother had taught him how to cover his face while he swept and dusted, as to avoid sickness. A cold could kill in times like this. No medicine unless you were rich or Military Police.

As he was walking home, muddled in his thoughts, the shouts were back. This time they were loud... and shit, right behind him. He ran as fast his short legs could carry him (which was pretty fast, mind you) and was home before he could process where he was even going, but his hands were far ahead of him. They were on his 3DMG, strapping the chambers on his hips and securing the belt as fists thundered on his door. Shit, they were faster than Levi had thought they'd be. He hugged Isabel goodbye, and shook Farlan's hand. They both knew this day would come with Levi's untrustworthy dealing, but it was obvious none of them were ready for it to be today. Tears streamed down Isabel's face, and Farlan's looked close to it. Levi's hands shook at he finished putting the 3DMG on. He was out the window before he could look back, and he heard the door of his house cracked down. They had gotten in.

He was going to escape.

Moving so fast everything was a blur. The only thing on his mind was the ritualistic clicking of the trigger and leaning, wind whistling in his ears. He blocked out the people under him, blocked out the shouts. Isabel was probably dead, Farlan too. The Military Police were ruthless and no doubt angry but most of all powerful, no one would fight them if one or two people went missing. Levi stopped at the prostitute corner, figuring he'd lost them for a while and could take a breather. He had avoided his normal route in favor for the long way that was full of twist and turns. Not one of those morons would be smart enough to be able to follow him. He walked down the sidewalk, glancing at the people who he passed. Some were sitting down, and he knew what that meant. Those were the cheap ones, the ones that had been down here for so long that their knees had gone weak and could no longer walk without giving up tremendous amounts of energy, but still continued doing their job. Levi didn't quite understand why you'd keep doing this job even when you couldn't stand up, but hey, whatever. The next "set" he passed were standing, but had their heads down. Ah, these were the newbies who just started so they were still in good condition but were pretty expensive. This would be Isabel would have been in Farlan hadn't picked he up off the street. The thought made Levi shudder, and he kept moving. Finally, he pasted the last group.

These were the top wanted seducers, the most popular and the most expensive. He glanced their way, trying to name them as he saw them. Of course, there was the Asian Warrior. She was slim with pale skin and jet black hair similar to Levi's. He lids were painted red and accented with black. She wore a black dress and red and black striped tights. She looked stuck up, Levi decided as she sent him a glare. No wonder people in the Underground liked her. She was standing next to a boy (maybe?) with a bright yellow bowl cut and bangs. Their face was rounded, an upturned nose and big blue eyes. Blue eye shadow accented with white. If Levi was correct, this would be the Bookworm. He remembered one of his buyers mentioning the blonde hadn't asked for money for his work, but a book. He and or she was a fan favorite.

Ah, he remembered these two. Levi knew he was staring but wasn't everyone else who walked past them? A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, even lighter than the Bookworm's. She had big blue eyes as well, but they were paler. She was short, probably shorter than even Levi. But, her most notable feature was the girl next to her, a dark skinned freckled girl who was about a half head shorter than Levi. They were a package deal, and very popular when they first came out, and even reached the drug system. Levi could rumors, and they were called the "King and Queen". There were a few more who Levi couldn't point out. He kept walking and was about to turn to get back on track when a hand wrapped around his forearm, stopping him. He looked down. The arm was tan and the person's finger nails were painted lightly with a bright pink. He looked up, and Jesus Christ. Was this person even real? And touching a peasant like him? He wanted to just get down on his knees and pray to the face in front of him.

He was tan, something he hadn't seen for a long time living Underground. Big eyes that were... what, blue? Green? Didn't matter, they were beautiful. A heart shaped face with a rounded nose, full lips that shines with some sort of gloss. Silver pink brushed lightly against his lids. Pink cheeks that still held a bit of baby face when he smiled, which he was doing right now.

Oh my God, Levi had died. He had died and gone to heaven because that was the only explication for the angel in front of him. Wait, what? He got into heaven? Score. Suddenly, the angel's face contorted and pouted. Oh my Goooood. It was adorable.

"You're not going to pick one of us? Where are you going? I like your face. It looks mad."

Levi blinked and shook the hand off his arm reluctantly. He remembered that no, he had not died and this was just another prostitute in front of him. He turned to face the boy, who was patiently waiting for an answer. He thought of how he would answer. Tell the truth? Maybe. Let's go with that.

"No, I'm not looking for a one night stand. I'm going to get out of this place. Thanks, I guess."

The boy's face automatically lit up, and Levi was so sure this kid would kill him. Just knock him dead against the pavement. He wouldn't even mind.

"Take me with you. I'm the Bubblegum Bitch, but you can call me Eren."

Levi didn't know why he took the boy with him. Maybe because he was so gorgeous, maybe because he saw something in the boy's eyes that piqued his interest. A reflection of himself. A need to escape this hole in the ground. They reached their destination faster than Levi had thought they would, but it may have been something to do with Eren's nonstop chatter. "Where are we going? How are we going to get out? What's your name?" Levi mumbled responses, focusing instead on Eren's outfit. A blue crop top and pink shirt that flowed out behind him as he walked. Not that Levi was paying attention. They looked good on him, but was too embarrassed to tell Eren this, so he kept his mouth shut. When they got there, Eren beamed at the sunlight that flowed down on him. _Oh my God, this didn't could not get any cuter_ , Levi thought as he fiddled with the 3DMG. Eren turned to him, bright eyes watching him expectantly. _Oh_ , Levi spectated, _nevermind. He could_. He wrapped a hand around Eren's waist and shot through the bars. Luckily, they just fit through, both of them hitting the ground with a thud. Levi sat up and coughed, spitting out pieces of grass. Eren looked like he was doing the same. Levi then took off the 3DMG and nestled it in the nearest tree. They both stood up, and looked around at the scene around them. Stores and shops, brightly colored with decorative fabrics. Horse drawn carriages, something his mother had spoken of so long ago, but Levi thought he would never see anywhere else but his imagination. Eren looked just as amazed, staring at the sky with wonder. Levi watched his eyes fill with tears, and smiled. 

"Well, Eren, we've got road to put behind us."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Eren is called a Bubblegum Bitch because before he leaves the house of a customer he leaves a piece of gum. It's like, his trademark.
> 
> Yay for trash!


End file.
